


Just like a Hippogriff

by Van_Nasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Nasa/pseuds/Van_Nasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy reminded him of a Hippogriff. Beautiful in a rather unconventional way but still beautiful nonetheless, proud and a little sensitive, and cautious of those who approached. Harry didn't care what Ron said, the war was over and it was high time they all started acting like it. What better way then to make a friend out of Malfoy? His first attempt was a failure. He thought maybe he should approach Malfoy like he would a Hippogriff. But Malfoy wasn't truly a Hippogriff so his approach had to be slightly altered. But not too much. Malfoy was kind of like a Hippogriff after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just like a Hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who asked on Tumblr

Harry clearly remembered the time he first encountered a Hippogriff. His third year in Hagrid's first 'Care of Magical Creatures' class. The same one where Malfoy, whom Harry had been calling Draco in his head ever since he came back to Hogwarts, had gotten scratched on his arm and nearly had Buckbeak executed. He remembered having to make steady, unblinking eye contact with Buckbeak before bowing and waiting for the Hippogriff to bow back. Now the reason he was thinking of this was: Draco.

Professor Mcgonagall had opened Hogwarts to the students who had missed most of their seventh year during the war. And Harry hadn't been sure if he wanted to return but Hermione had convinced him to. Well, it wasn't that hard but Harry had sort of thought of Hogwarts as his home for at least six out of the seven years he'd been there. More like six out of six since he didn't even go the seventh year anyway. Coming back to Hogwarts for school again made Harry miss it. Miss his lessons, miss Quidditch even if wasn't playing anymore, miss the wonderful meals in the Great hall, miss Draco Malfoy and his snark.

How does one even begin to explain Draco Malfoy? Harry mused, staring out the window as as his quill dripped ink onto his blank parchment. Draco Malfoy was a big bully, but not anymore. Draco Malfoy was clever, indeed he was always coming second to Hermione's top grades. Draco Malfoy was ... handsome, Harry found that his stormy grey eyes often reflected the feeling in his chest. He'd tried to make peace with Malfoy but when he'd finally managed to corner Draco in the library one night, the blond had been so spooked he'd rejected Harry's hand. Just like Harry ad rejected his in First year. He rather thought he understood Draco's bitterness even if five years made quite a long grudge. He'd try again. Gryffindors were nothing if not determined.

Draco Malfoy reminded him of a Hippogriff. Beautiful in a rather unconventional way but still beautiful nonetheless, proud and a little sensitive, and cautious of those who approached. Harry didn't care what Ron said, the war was over and it was high time they all started acting like it. What better way then to make a friend out of Malfoy? His first attempt was a failure. He thought maybe he should approach Malfoy like he would a Hippogriff. But Malfoy wasn't truly a Hippogriff so his approach had to be slightly altered. But not too much. Malfoy was kind of like a Hippogriff after all.

Step 1: Make unwavering eye contact with the Hippogriff. (Malfoy)

Whenever Harry saw Malfoy, he stared. Oh how blatantly he stared. First, Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes at his "obsession". Then, Dean and Seamus teased him about his crush. Luna smiled serenely as she always did and Neville tried to give him advise about making the first move in asking Malfoy out. And Malfoy always looked away. Until he too started to give Harry strange looks and finally, finally he stared back. Harry was quite proud of his persistence. It was not creepy, whatever Ron said about it.

Step 2: Bow to the Hippogriff (Malfoy) as a sign of respect.

Now every time Harry and Draco had a staring contest, Harry would nod at Malfoy. He couldn't give a proper bow, that was just ridiculous. And anyway, Draco wasn't really a Hippogriff. So he nodded whenever he saw Draco and soon enough, Draco nodded back. Harry wondered, if he kissed Draco enough times, would Draco kiss him back? Not that he wanted to, you know. It was just a scientific thought.

Step 3: You may pet the Hippogriff (Malfoy) if it bows back. Step back if it does not.

Well, that was a bit hard wasn't it? Harry couldn't go about petting Malfoy if he saw him, no matter how soft and silky his gleaming blond hair was. Perhaps it was time for a bit of improvisation there. No problem, he had had lots of practice. Harry thought that switching from nodding to a friendly wave was probably the best idea.

"Malfoy's looking at you, mate," Ron informed Harry, before gulping down his pumpkin juice.

Harry turned. Malfoy nodded. Harry smiled and waved. Malfoy turned away. Harry turned back, still grinning. "What?"

"You look deranged."

Harry shrugged and tucked back into his meal. He managed to wave again at Malfoy just as the blond left the Great Hall. Harry ignored Ron's "You are obsessed, mate." and Hermione's exasperated sigh, waving to Malfoy as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Malfoy had chosen a seat at the corner and was alone, Blaise sitting with Pansy. Harry eagerly went to take the space beside, ignoring the stiffening of Malfoy's back as he approached.

"Hi."

Malfoy nodded tightly at him.

Today's lesson was on Transfiguring a beetle into a spider. Very advanced Transfiguration that required changing all the the internal organs inside. Malfoy was much better than Harry was at this, which disappointed him at first when he thought he couldn't offer Malfoy help. But then he realised how Malfoy would feel if he offered and decided to ask for help instead.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered.

Malfoy pretended not to hear.

"Malfoy," a little louder this time.

Malfoy's grip on his wand tightened but Harry was still being ignored.

"Malfoy."

"Mr Potter, is there something you would like to say?"

"No, Professor. Sorry, Professor."

"Malfoy, stop ignoring me." This was whispered out of the corners of his mouth. Harry saw Malfoy visible exhale through his nose.

"What."

"I need help."

"I'll recommend you some good mind healers."

"Not that kind of help, you git. I mean with Transfiguration."

"Ask Mcgonagall."

"Malfoy, just help me!" Harry whisper-shouted.

"Hold your wand like this. And flick it like I'm doing now."

Harry tried it. "Thanks, Malfoy." He aimed a smile at Malfoy.

Harry tried to talk to Malfoy again after class, but Malfoy disappeared down the corridor too quickly for Harry to follow so he bit back his disappointment and went for lunch. Malfoy wasn't at lunch. He wasn't at dinner either. Harry wondered if Draco didn't need that much food, although it would explain his slightly unhealthy looking state. Time to bring out The Marauders Map. And the Invisibility Cloak.

♡♡♡

Harry watched as Draco's footsteps appeared on his map, going in the direction of the library. What a coincidence! Harry had some homework he had to do too! And what better place to study than the library? Hermione swore by it and she was top student. Harry gathered up his parchments and books and quills and map. Humming lightly as he went to the library to see Malfoy, no STUDY! He was going to study.

He smiled when he saw Draco sitting alone and tried not to look too much like a kicked puppy when Draco glared at his approaching figure.

"Hi, Malfoy!" Too excited. Malfoy glared.

"What do you want?"

"You looked lonely so I thought I should come sit here with you." Harry smiled encouragingly.

Malfoy's nostrils flared. "You thought wrong." He picked up his wand. "Now go away."

"Can't I sit here with you?" Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy huffed, exasperated.

"Fine. I'll go."

"No! No. I'll go. I didn't mean to disturb or anything. Sorry. I'll go now." Harry got up.

"Potter." Harry turned back expectantly. "What do you really want? From me, I mean."

Harry looked at Draco. How his eyes managed to change colour every time never ceased to amaze Harry. They were the stormy grey that Harry liked right now. "To be your friend."

Harry couldn't read the look in Malfoy's eyes. But the colour had lightened a little, like the sky after storm clouds were gone. He extended a hand. Malfoy stared at him, stared at his hand like he was contemplating the pros and cons of taking it.

Malfoy took his hand and Harry squeezed it lightly, heartened when Draco squeezed back. He smiled.

♡♡♡

"Go out with me?"

"Why? You need something from Hogsmeade and need my honest opinion?"

"No. Date me."

"Ask me nicely, Potter."

"Draco, will you do me the honour of spending your weekend with me at Hogsmeade?"

"I said ask. Not propose."

"Draco, will you PLEASE go out with me?"

"Wow, not even one date and you're begging already."

"Draco!"

"Alright fine. But you're paying."

"Okay."


	2. Approaching Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorbus version of Just like a Hippogriff and has no relation to it at all. Completely different universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a fan on Tumblr who asked for the Scorbus version.

Father once told me of the time he greatly offended a Hippogriff that it nearly tore his arm off. I used to think that Hippogriffs were scary until my Third year of Hogwarts, where I too, had to meet my first Hippogriff in Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures. I remember being too nervous to get close and my best friend, Albus, being excited. His father, the famous Harry Potter, must have told him about Hippogriffs too. Except that the Hippogriff didn’t nearly try to kill him. Albus told me you won’t get hurt as long as you stay humble and kind to the Hippogriffs, which is apparently what his father told him. I needed to pass. So I swallowed my fear and stepped forward. 

Looking back, it wasn’t as scary as I had made it out to be. The scary part, was getting the courage to ask Albus out. As a date. To the Valentine’s Dance, which became a thing after the War apparently, as a means of Interpose Unity by Headmistress Mcgonagall. I didn’t even know if Albus liked me that way. We were friends, best friends, but what if asking him made things awkward? 

If I’d managed to pet a Hippogriff, I think, I can ask Albus to be my date too, can’t I? Well, going through the basic steps, approach, make eye contact, bow. How on earth was I supposed to ask Albus out like that? Wing it. Just wing it. I approached Albus every day. We made eye contact every day. I-

“Scorp, Sickle for your thoughts?”

“Hm, no nothing.” Still had to bow. Nod? Get down on one knee? 

“I have a question.” 

I turned to face Albus. And he’s making steady eye contact with me. See, I’ve got that step down pat. “What?”

His cheeks are a little pink. But we’re outdoors so I guess it’s normal. “You can say ‘no’ if you want to,” he says. I raise a brow. “Are you going to the Valentine’s Dance?”

“I don’t know?”

“Oh.” Albus frowns and I feel my heart pumping harder when I see him adorably thinking moodily. “What if someone asked you as their date?”

“Then I supposed I’d go.”

“Say, what if, and only if. I asked you. To go with me to the Dance. As my date?”

I look at him like he’s deranged and he starts to try and backtrack, face flushing cherry red now. I say yes. He sighs in relief. 

It’s only later I found out that Albus likened me to a Hippogriff and went about asking me out that way. His courage must come from his Father. And I don’t really see myself as arrogant, but I suppose it sort of runs in the Malfoy bloodline. Sometimes, I imagine we must have evolved from peacocks. 

But Albus is my date and I no longer have to follow any of that steps to greet a Hippogriff anymore. Father would be so happy for me. I love my father so much. I love Albus too. And now I have both. Just wait till my Father hears about this.


End file.
